


Thoroughly Embraced

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: ForBrumeier's prompt: Any, Any m/m, meeting the parentsDavid and Evan are going to see Evan's mother, with results David didn't expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



David had barely stepped into the brightly covered living room, his arms laden down with bags, when he was embraced by a tie-dye clad woman with long, dark hair that smelled vaguely of wet soil and flowers. He dropped the suitcases, the enthusiastic woman taking it as a sign to squeeze him even harder.

"Umm, hello?" he asked, not exactly sure what was going on. David looked up and spotted his boyfriend, Evan's expression gone red. 

She finally let go of David, and looked into his eyes. "Oh, Evan... He has an old soul. I love him already." David figured out that she was Evan's mother. She looked back up at him and smiled. "Did he ask you yet? _Please_ say yes."

" _Mom_!" Evan called. 

David looked up just in time to see Evan shaking his head. Time slowed down, and David watched as Evan pulled a small, dark box from his duffel then began walking towards him.

"Ev?" David whispered. His face went flush, and he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face. He spared a glance down at Evan's mother, who was grinning back up at him, a tear in her eye. When Evan as at his side, shaking his head affectionately when his mother showed no signs of letting David go, he slowly sank to one knee.

"David Allen Parrish. Would you do me the honor-"

David didn't wait. He pulled Evan up with his free hand and squeezed him tight as Evan's mother pawed at her son. She squeezed them both, and then finally let go of David, letting him and Evan have a moment to themselves.

But as soon as he whispered his answer, Evan's mother screamed, "He said yes!". And he watched as dozens of Evan's relatives flooded into the room.


End file.
